


Fictional Character x Reader: They're Real Now

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Like, This is, Wow, borderlining obsession, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish they were real...so why shouldn't they be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictional Character x Reader: They're Real Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. So, a long while ago, I used to be sad that Sherlock Holmes wasn't real and so I used to pretend to set a place beside me for him when I went to bed.  
> I was insane. Oh, God, I was really obsessed. Shoot me.  
> Note: This can be any fictional person. Anyone. xoxo

You always set a place beside you when you went to bed.  
You always made sure you had an extra seat available in the living room.  
And you always made made extra food when you ate.  
Sometimes it was hard accepting the fact that none of these things would ever make the character fall into your life. Sometimes you accidentally started talking as if they were there, listening to you. Mostly, it was just plain boredom.  
It was boring to watch your fictional character on TV, or read about them, because you weren't there in the story.  
Sometimes you just thought it wasn't fair.  
And there you were. Sitting in bed, setting a place next to you, making sure the pillow was in the right spot and there were enough blankets to cover the non-existent character. You stared at the emptiness of the sheets for a while, as if your fixated eyes would make them appear in front of you. Sighing, knowing it wouldn't work, you crawled under the covers and looked at the pillow.  
"Sleep well," you muttered before falling asleep.  
***  
Your eyes wrenched open.  
Oh, my God.  
Okay.  
What is going on?  
Your eyes didn't move away from the figure that was sleeping soundly in the place you had made last night.  
Had you finally lost your mind? Had you become mad enough to think that someone was actually asleep next to you?  
You took a closer look. It was them. The character, the one you loved, and always will love.  
This could not be real.  
Their breathing steady and slow, your character moved slightly and reached out a hand to grab your shoulder and pull you close as if you were a teddy bear. You let them, and you let yourself live in the moment.  
Because they're here.  
They're real now.


End file.
